Digital broadcasting such as current terrestrial broadcasting, cable broadcasting, or Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) mostly streams AV content by using MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS).
Moreover, with recent fast growth of internet, multimedia service providing content by using an Internet Protocol (IP) network as a main transmission network is actively used and digital broadcasting such as stereo 3D video broadcasting, Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcasting, multipoint 3D video broadcasting, and hologram broadcasting has evolved in the direction requiring larger transmission capacity than before.
However, MPEG-2 TS including a 188 byte fixed length packet may be inefficient to transmit content having a higher resolution than an existing HDTV by using an IP network.